Pen and Paper
by Aki7
Summary: One day, Oriya gives Muraki with a notebook...what would the doctor write anyway? one shot please rr!


Pen and Paper 

**Author's notes**: Hello! I just got the idea of writing in this style…just an experimental one…please do try and see if this really suits the mood of my one-shot (maybe not?!?). This is a Muraki x Oriya for those who want to know the pairing for this one-shot(?) and I believe Muraki is suited only for Oriya. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. That's all.

It's past eight thirty in my watch. And I am here, at my office, thinking… It's been a week when you passed by my clinic and placed a journal on my table. You never said a single word after that. In addition, a week has passed since you, Oriya, gave me a disturbing request, revealed to me in your behalf by the paper attached to the journal. I wondered why you gave this to me.

I thought I would fill this notebook with objects of my discoveries, formulae or even rants for the perfect way to get back at Saki. However, I thought, you would be disgusted by the fact that those are the only things I would rather write about.

I perfectly recall everything on your little note that I have already disposed. _Speak only in written words. Do not calculate something impossible inside of this._ Calculate what? I would not write in my journal or in any piece of paper my plans for my next medical expedition or even those murders happening.

I sigh, remembering that expression in your face, unchanged ever since. Your look always stir my mind. How come that you, my friend, get my attention and make it hard for me to remove you in my mind? What is inside of you that I still want to discover?

Until now, you are a friend to me. How many questions have I ask so far? I thought of another one after making a pause. Why are you not tired of being with me and pushing me to give up my plan in search for the perfect body? You do not curse me, nor do you judge me unlike others from the JuOhCho or the other people as "evil".

You see, Oriya, this is the greatest question I had ever since you learnt my secret. I've always fancied that you'd one day come to me and say, "I'll never leave you." I fancied that because you never left me and have not said anything like that to me ever since. Maybe I am not sane enough to notice any subtle difference with your expressions whenever I did something not correct.

I remember when I stood in front of the classroom on my first day. You were there staring at me like I was the most repulsive person you'd ever seen. My experience was nothing quite unusual because anyone would be intimidated only by looking at you. I did not have a choice in choosing my seat and the seat beside yours was vacant. That was the very first time that you gave a smile.

"Hey." I heard you call me.

"Hey." I replied, just like your greeting to me. "I guess you'd introduce yourself because I did mine a while ago."

Again, you smiled and you replied, "You're smart not to introduce again. I'm Mibu Oriya."

I felt comfortable with you because you did not give me the stare like everybody else was did in our classroom. I was unusual in my colorless hair and silvery eyes. An albino if you want the term. Nevertheless, you ignored them and still made friends with me.

Sometimes I thought whether I was a normal high-school boy because whenever I took notice of a pretty girl, I scoffed her off my mind after a day and she was nothing. Well, having Saki's head preserved was never normal. 

I vividly recall the only time you were angry with me. It was when I tricked the teacher and insulted him in class. I remember you shouting in front of our classmates. I felt like you wanted to hurl a thousand boulders at me.

I shouted at you, not mindful of my manners, "You're a mother hen!" I did not care since everyone thought it was cool to steal the teacher's prepared examination papers and recite every essay question and I placed some twisted additions to the questions.

"You're rash! Do not go strutting around showing that you've been successful in getting any teacher's nerve! How could you? You swore not to do that!"

My mocking face that I made more hilariously ugly with my glasses enraged you. I just simply laughed at you, not realizing that I _did_ give a promise and more than that.

I was still quite innocent at that time, so I came to the rooftop and apologized to you.

"Gomen, Oriya-kun. I did not mean to break our promise."

"…"

"I brought lunch for you since you left. I did not have the chance to treat you for lunch at the cafeteria today."

You stared at the package I held. It consisted a can of iced green tea, fruit and sandwich. That was the time you smiled at me and said softly, "Hn. You're like an innocent kid giving me a bribe. Thanks."

"Hey! That's not fair of you calling me a 'kid' I'm seventeen for the world knows!" I cried.

"Yes, seventeen and some years more you'll be the proud doctor you always rant to me. But seventeen is young…"

"Fine. If that's the way you put it."

I just stared back at you while you ate, slowly, readily signifying that even if you're hungry, you're an educated man. I know that it would be a mistake to insult your knowledge.

I just give a small sigh. I wonder, what does this mean that I ended in your presence? Am I not just a mere shadow lurking somewhere and appearing unexpectedly? Isn't that what I was meant to be for you? So how come you're here treating like I was a reagent or perhaps a very treasured gift? How many times have I betrayed your trust? Tell me, old friend.

Perhaps this are questions I will pose as I end my writing here. I do not wish to put anything more that would make you disgusted of me. I shall end this and call upon you right now. I will never fill this notebook about senseless ramblings.


End file.
